Sublimity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: When Noel wakes up inside the void of her mind, she ends up meeting someone very terrifying... One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody, Resoleon here bringing you another Blazblue Fanfiction.

You didn't misread the featured characters. It's really Noel and Mu. I searched high and low in the archive and there were VERY FEW Fanfictions that had Mu in it but never had her featured, let alone with Noel.

I know that it's rather complicated to write about these two since they're the same person and all but someone has to do it some time. I figured since I'm such a fan over this game, I'd do so.

So without further ado, enjoy the very first Noel and Mu Fanfiction. I don't expect you to think it's the best but I do hope you like it.

* * *

**Noel X Mu Story: Sublimity**

Noel's eyes opened slowly. Noel felt like she was lying across, backward. As her view began to take shape, the surroundings came into view. She was barely conscious but slowly, she had begun to grasp that reality was not the way as she saw it right now but it was. Through her eyes, she could barely see anything but a void of purple smoke.

_"Where...is...this?"_

Noel slowly stood up and looked around. The ground she was standing on was completely transparent. As if it were the infinitely expanding universe itself, the void of purple expanded freely, as if no obstacle was there. Immediately, she was struck with fear.

"Where...is this?" Noel asked again, this time out loud.

It didn't seem like her question was going to be answered sometime soon. Slowly, she began to walk. As she was walking, her view of the void did not change, as if she were walking in place. Noel was almost certain that she was walking forward. Noel's heart started to pound and felt even more afraid. She began to accelerate her pace into the void and nothing about the void in her perspective changed at all.

"Is anyone there?" Noel asked full of fear.

It didn't make any sense, whatsoever. Why wasn't anything about this place changing? Where did everyone she knew went? How did she end up in here? Where was she? What kind of place was this? This entire list of questions she just wanted to ask but she knew that there would be nobody to greet her...

_"How is this even not a dream? Am I...dead...?"_

"N...ke...ki..."

"Huh?"

It was so quiet, that it was easy to hear voices that weren't really there but this was so faint, it seemed to be half real and half fake. Noel was too curious to be stricken with fear from the voice. In fact, she sense some...familiarity from it. She continued to walk in the direction she was, hoping to hear that voice again at one point. Again, it came...

"No...el..."

Noel gasped. "It knows my name? Why does it sound so familiar?"

After nearly an eternity of walking, Noel stopped in her tracks to catch her breath. She fell to what might be the ground as her legs were so tired from walking for what seemed to be an hour. As she was catching her breath, she could see a spec in the distance through the purple fog. This pushed her to start walking again. Noel got up and started to run toward the spec. Her view of the spec gradually morphed into a human being. She felt a ton of relief from this and was hopeful she could have answers to her current predicament.

Eventually, Noel stopped moving as soon as she was close enough to the human figure. To her view, she could only see that it was a girl and her cloak was concealing her entire back. Noel could also see that she was wearing thigh high stockings. Her hair was blond and she had something on her head that represented horns.

"Who...are...you?" Noel slowly said to the girl.

The girl turns around to Noel and immediately, the relief that Noel had turned into anxiety and fear again. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her face was the same as Noel's. Her hair was the exact color and texture as Noel's. Her physiology was even identical to Noel.

"Please...answer my question..." Noel said with anxiety.

"I...am you..." The girl said in a voice identical to Noel's but with a robotic tone.

For some reason, this girl really had Noel stricken with fear. She couldn't believe that this girl looked and sounded similar to her. After a long period of silence, the girl began to speak again.

"If you are afraid of me...you do not trust yourself completely..." The girl said in an emotionless, robotic tone.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked with her voice trembling.

"I already said it before. I. Am. You." The girl stated those last three words empathetically.

"I...can't believe that! You don't even know my name!"

"It's Noel Vermillion, is it not?"

Noel gasped. She could only stare into the girl's blue, lifeless and cold eyes. "Who are you...really?"

The girl paused before speaking. "I am the true form of you, Mu-12, The Sword of the Godslayer Kusanagi. I was expecting you to find your way here...eventually. I wanted to meet you for some time..."

"It was you who brought me here? What do you know about me?"

"Everything...about you." Mu replied right away.

"Huh? Prove it!"

"We were not born naturally. We are Artificial Humans created as weapons to destroy the world and serve the absolute ruler."

Noel took a single step back. "Destroy? Serve?"

"Precisely. This world and everything in it...is a lie. You are holding yourself back from dealing what punishment this humanity deserves. After all, were you not mistreated multiple times during your life?"

Noel couldn't answer Mu's question. The fact that she was talking to her true form was already too much to grasp at one time. She turns around to run but she saw Mu right there to block her.

"Answer my question...shell..." Mu demanded.

Noel couldn't look Mu in the eyes. "I...It wasn't always that way! I made good friends like Tsubaki and Makoto! We went through many trials together and it was because we had each other that we succeeded!"

"Naïve! Can you consider them your allies now? The one you call Tsubaki is trying to kill you out of envy and the one you call Makoto is working for the people who are trying to capture you. What I'm saying to you is the truth and you know it. Can you still consider them your allies?" Mu looked on with those ruthless, deep blue eyes.

Tears started to form in Noel's eyes. "I...I...won't believe it!"

"I am also aware that there are two women who have what you don't have much of. You envy them for it and wished you could have it. They're names are Taokaka and Litchi, are they not?"

Noel gasped. Mu nodded and continued.

"Also, there are two people who feel awkward and don't want you to interfere with their lives. The Black Beast and The False Hero."

Noel didn't know who Mu was referring to when she said those two names but she felt like she subconsciously knew. She then figured out it was Ragna and Jin but didn't speak. She felt her mouth becoming dry and swallowed deeply.

Mu stepped closer to Noel. Noel was too scared stiff to move. "Why do you hold yourself back? Why do you not wish the world to be gone and give you what you want? If you, my shell would just disappear, the world could be at our fingertips and everything what you wanted could be yours."

"But I...I...I..." Noel couldn't say what she was thinking.

"You're still denying the truth. I am you and you know that what I'm saying is the truth but you continue to deny it by giving futile attempts to be like them. Why do you hold back when at any moment, you could have the world genuflecting to you?"

"I...I...I don't know..."

"You do know but you won't say the reason."

"Stop it!" Noel said, raising her voice.

"Futile resistance was what I expected to express from my shell. This is the first time that I've been able to speak to you, my shell, who continues to hold me and yourself back."

"Please just leave me alone..." Noel begged.

"We're inseparable, thus it's impossible for us to part company with each other."

Noel summons her Bolverk and points both guns at the girl. "Please leave me alone! I'm telling you for the last time!"

"A pathetic, worthless shell like you doesn't have the right to tell her true form selfish demands. Your Nox Nyctores...they're what keeps me from surfacing." Mu said, not fazed by her Bolverk.

Noel's hands were shaking so violently, it showed from her Bolverk. "Just what do you want from me?"

"I desire nothing from you, shell. I only desire your consent for me to surface." Mu said monotonously.

Slowly, the fear in Noel started to turn into anger. "Why should I let that happen? You're going to destroy everything!"

"And destroy everything, I must."

The anger inside Noel was growing. "Why?"

"I just told you the reason, shell. It was because you desire and envy what other humans have that you don't. Humans are also trying to kill you. Do you want to live envious or be hunted forever? How can you possibly live with that fear and envy?"

Noel lowered her guns and stared at her feet. "It's true...I do desire many things that people have that I don't. It's also true that people out there are trying to get me. But..."

Mu only stared as Noel tried to give her counterargument.

Noel looked intently into Mu's eyes. "But I know that people are capable of both horrible and wonderful things. To only assume that they would live to destroy and die would do them a terrible disservice. I know that people have been after me but I must have something that they don't that they want to get."

"And that thing they want to get from you..." Mu pointed at Noel. "...is your power before you have the chance of harnessing it. You know it to be true. The ones like Grimalkin, The Dark Susano'o...they want your power and what will you do when they come for you?"

"If they come for me...I'll make sure that they'll stay away..."

Mu clenches her teeth. "Shell, your audacity in having faith in the world confounds me to no end! Answer me this, if the world comes against you, what will you do? What then?"

Noel lets a smile slip. "If the whole world chooses to fight me...I'll fight the way I've always had and if you were to be released...so be it..."

Mu turns away from Noel. "...I have nothing more to say to you, shell. You are so flexible and inconsistent...you will regret not having released your true power when you had the chance..."

A long pause settled between Mu and Noel. Mu was looking down at the fog while Noel was just staring at Mu's back. After another long period of time, Mu turns back toward Noel.

"You're free to go..." Mu said lowly.

Noel tilted her head to one side. "Excuse me?"

Mu pointed toward Noel's direction once again. "I said...you're free to go. I'll allow you to put your theory of these humans to the test. I'll let you live because I know that one day, from that point when all whom you once knew betrays you, your every waking moment will be torture. You will never be able to forgive yourself for what you never were able to do. That, shell, is a deeper regret that any of these worthless humans can handle and I will be there to see you call upon me to put you out of your misery and confess that it was you who was wrong about humans in the first place..."

Mu turns around again and starts walking away from Noel. Noel could only stare at Mu's back as she walked away.

Noel called out to Mu. "Wait!"

Mu paused but didn't look back.

Noel hesitated but asked her question. "How will I get back?"

Mu didn't say anything for a while before giving her answer. "You are presently comatose. When you start to wake up, this void will disappear and there will be a shining light. Run straight at it and you should find yourself back at where you were..." Mu continued to walk away.

Noel reached out for Mu with a single hand while standing in place. "Mu...even though you're really me and you hate this world...thank you...for helping me see the way back to myself. I'll make sure the day that when you're released doesn't come."

Mu responded while walking away. "Empty words; talk through your actions."

Noel continued to look at Mu as she walked away and eventually, Mu was out of Noel's sight. Shortly after, all the purple fog started to head in one direction. Noel looked in the direction that the fog was being sucked and saw that there was a white light. Noel gave a faint smile before running toward it.

_"I will prove that I am right and there is no need for you to destroy everything. I will prove the endless possibility humans have...and I want you to see it...Mu."_

* * *

Mu was observing Noel running toward the light with a blank and emotionless expression.

_"Fate...cannot be changed. Destiny...cannot be swayed. Death...cannot be cheated. These three things comes for all. When it comes to find me...I shall embrace it...at last..."_

* * *

Whew! I hope I did a good enough job on this. Let me know what you guys think. Was it good? Could I have done better? Let me know because I want to find more ways to use Mu and as with all characters, it's important for me to get my act together for Mu.

**Fun Trivia**

1) There's a song by KOTOKO called Re-Sublimity. KOTOKO is the same J-Pop artist that made the theme of Calamity Trigger, Iconoclast.

2) Sublimity means that it's in the state of being high or lofty in thought.

3) Mu means non-existant or meaningless.

4) One of Mu's colors represents Dizzy from Guilty Gear.

5) Like Judai's true form being Haou from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Noel's true form is Mu-12 from Blazblue.

As always thanks for watching and-dang, this isn't Youtube. Okay, just a good bye, then. Good bye.

**Sublimity: End**


End file.
